My Town, Mystic Falls
by HextechZydrate
Summary: My Vampire Diaries fanfic. Its a sort of an alternate reality type, mixed in with my OC's. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Day 1:_

_The journey has been long, but I have reached its end. It isn't my homeland, surely, but it feels as if I belong. My exile here will be a time written in history books._

_They'll have exile me somewhere else._

Mystic Falls. The feel of this town bore its name well. The perplexity that enveloped the town has brought me to it's core, to realize my full potential. Here, I will find myself, I will find what I could be capable of, and I will discover the mysteries of these journal entries.

...On second thought, who am I fooling?

A melodramatic entrance is for those who care who sees. I step out of the taxi, a bag slung over my left shoulder, and another bag in my right hand. I looked around, breathing in the scent of the town's enigmatic influence. The town was tense about my arrival. I grinned at this as the taxi sped away. I didn't bother to watch it go.

If my thirst for quenching my curiosity wasn't enough of an excuse to pull me here, my journal's entries pushed me in the direction it wanted. Well... it wasn't MY journal, per say. Let's just say my bloodline's favorite game was to keep tabs, and write them down, long before I discovered my own well being. Yet, here I was, like a drooling puppy following behind its dusty, wrinkled master who'd looked to have been dunked in water once or twice. All this, because of a few mere words.

A sigh distracted me from my thoughts and I swiftly shot a glance over my shoulder. "If you're tired, you shouldn't have offered to carry my things." I give, giving my head a little more of a turn to move the fiery locks from my face.

"I didn't offer. You _demanded_. Not that it's a surprise." The blond retorted. The golden glare I offered was met with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, as I would many times again, as I had many times before. I left her gaze to look around once again. Upon close inspection, there was definitely something amiss. I counted, at a minimum, 5 people staring directly at us.

One particularly stood out: The Sheriff. It's like she suspected something with her piercing, squint-y brown eyes, or was anticipating my movement. The hard line of her mouth was hard to decrypt. I put on my best face and began my stride towards her, the heels clicking rhythmically on the cement. I wanted to impress her with my temporary facade more than anyone else.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I noticed you staring over here, and I assumed we must look strange, standing in the middle of town with a load of bags." I giggled. My bubbly attitude must have struck a nerve with her, but she didn't seem surprised... It was almost unwelcomed.

Maybe it was just my eyes.

As was her smile as she said, "I'm sorry to be staring. I'm Sheriff Forbes. You girls must be new to Mystic Falls." She said. I put down a bag and took her extended hand in a shake. I left my name out of the conversation.

"How did you guess?" I said with a grin. It was meant sarcastically, but came out too "happy-go-lucky". I should puke already. "We're just a little lost. The taxi just dumped us here and took off. We're looking for an apartment complex. It's, uh..." I patted around for a parchment. _Damnit, could I really have lost it?_ I pondered on the thought until there was a paper in my face. I grinned back at the blond vision as I snatched the paper._ Making me look like a fool..._ I grinned back to the Sheriff and handed her the scribbled note.

"Yep. This one is just down the road over there." She pointed and I looked. "It's hard to miss. The big green, old time sort of building." I saw the exact one described to me. It had a rustic feel... Hopefully the inside wasn't as terrible. I grinned and turned back to the lady.

"Awesome! Not so far off then."_ Because I am NOT trucking miles in these shoes._ I thought. "Thank you very much, Sheriff." We nodded to each other before I snatched up my bag, and we strode to the complex.

The landlady met us there, as I had anticipated, wanting my paperwork, which I flat out refused. I told her why, and she gladly complied, giving us a key to the biggest room she had available. I grinned, enjoying my win, as we hiked up a few flights of stairs.

After the key turned, I kicked the door open and we dropped the bags inside. "Now, should we unpack, or see what kind of trouble we can stir up?" I asked the girl in my company. I turned to her with a sly grin. She couldn't keep a serious face as she sighed, her blue eyes giving away the answer I most wanted. I clapped. "Great!" I dragged her out into the streets of Mystic Falls.

There were a lot more houses than I had expected there to be in a town so engulfed in rumors. The sheriff's office looked like any old police building, and the town square was just the same. My immediate question was this: Why choose such a simple town to have so much mystery pent up inside it?

The most popular places seemed to be the schools, and this little corner in the wall place, The Mystic Grill, and of course, the parks. I pointed to the bar and she gladly obliged. Upon walking in, I noticed the smell. It reeked of beer, and sweat, and food, but above all, something wicked. The place didn't look as bad as I had imagined. I intertwined my fingers with the blond's and we walked to the bar calmly. A few people stared, but I had no intention of giving a fuck.

I ordered a couple drinks, sliding my I.D. out and onto the bar. Upon further inspection of the place, I noticed several buss boys running about, as well as waitresses, but one in particular stood out to me.

I watched the dishwater blond as he scurried to do his job. His physique told me he did something in sports, and clearly didn't belong in the position. He looked to be adverting my gaze as well. I narrowed my eyes slightly, to get a better glimpse, before I felt a hand on my arm.

"What's the occasion today?" The girl in my grasp mused. I grinned at her.

"To our first night in Mystic Falls. We made it." The shots were handed to us, and we picked them up, saluted to each other, and tossed them back. "Has alcohol always tasted this nice?" I asked as we set the glasses down and slid them away.

"It's been a while since we've had any." She laughed.

"Right. The sober phase. Lame." I ordered another round.

"Look out. Tall, dark, and handsome, giving you the eye at 3 o'clock." She said in a more hushed tone. I blinked, not caring how obvious I looked when I turned to see. Sure enough, a man, cradling a bottle, was looking over at us the same way the sheriff had done. He had shaggy black hair, and the deepest blue eyes a girl could come to love. His wardrobe was just as depressing as his face.

I smirked as I raised my second shot to my lips. "Oh, please. His posture could improve, a lot, He's obviously a bit of a drunk, and, let's face it... Not my type." I corrected, taking my shot. "Besides," I turned to the girl, "I have you for fun." I slide my finger down her arm. She responded by shrugging away.

"Tass..." She muttered.

"Oh, you like it." I chuckled, raising my hand to the bartender for more shots. "One day, you'll give into my charms." I mused. She rolled her eyes, taking her second shot, as she had forgotten about it. I felt the intense stare of that man still. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his position had moved to leaning on the bar as he proceeded to scan me over. I looked over at him and smiled sweetly. "A picture could last longer." I offered. My companion pinched me, but I ignored the warning. He blinked, and smirked, taking it as his queue to walk over to us, leaving his bottle behind.

"I'm trying to imagine," He said, leaning next to me on the bar with that sly smile, "How much good photo-shopping would really do for you." _Bold statement for a guy looking at the end of the bottle, and hasn't showered for days_. I mused in my head. My smile widened.

"Oh?" I chuckled. "If it wouldn't help me, I can't imagine what it's like for you." I shrugged. Our shots came, and by the twist of his face, I could tell something was hit. I chuckled, passing him my shot.

"Don't mind her." The girl leaned over my shoulder. "She likes to be insulted. It puts up a challenge for her." I pushed my elbow back hard enough to push her away, but she merely came back.

"I'm Lissandra." She gave, saluting her drink to him before taking it back.

"Damon." He said with a grin, lifting himself off the bar to enjoy her company. He left the shot. I did a good job hiding the anger off my face at the insult of manners, with all the jokes aside, but if anyone had seen my eyes...

I snatched the shot and shot it back before swinging my chair around.

"Well, I suppose I'll go make some mischief." I excused myself before Lizzy could retort. The night was slightly chilly. I should have expected it, being as it was fall. I grumbled to myself. I had met him for a few seconds and already, he got on my nerves, and stole my drinking buddy. "Whatever..." Upon inspection, I saw a couple across the way, stumbling and swigging something from a bottle. I smirked. In a mere second I was 2 feet from them, which startled them.

"Woah." The man said. The girl just looked shocked.

"You two looked smashed." I said, snatching the bottle. "Go home." I said. They stared at me for a second before silently complying to my demand. I chuckled before swigging at the bottle myself. After the couple left, the square was dead. Dead as dead gets. I walked to the gazebo and perched on the railing, looking out into the night. It would be hard for anyone to see the stars past the lights, if I weren't special.

Another few good gulps of the bottle and the dizziness took hold of my vision. I chuckled, very wisely getting down from the railing. My phone buzzed, distracting me from my walk as I pulled it from my pocket.

'Snagged your I.D. When you're done fooling around, come back and sleep.'

-Liss

I grinned, deciding not to respond.

"So this is mischief?" A voice said behind me. The question was overly sarcastic. I groaned before turning to view the man proclaiming himself "Damon".

"No, this is boredom." I rolled my eyes before finishing off the bottle. I held it up. "Out." I threw it to the ground before turning away from him to slide onto the bench. "So, my play thing left you at the bar?" I waved my hand around before chuckling.

"She was more interested in your well being." He said, lounging himself next to me as I scoffed. "Not really my type, anyway."

"Does that make me you're type?" I chuckled. He smirked at me and I felt slightly repulsed. I moved as far as the bench would allow me to go as he eyed me. I decided to sling my head back and look up at the sky. "What do you want, Damon?" I sigh. He chuckles.

"Luxuries skipped. Got it." He sighed as well. "What are you doing in my town?"_ Cutting straight to the point, aren't we?_

"_Your_ town?" I mused. I pondered on the thought for a moment before humming slightly. "Damon Salvatore. The name was familiar, I thought."

"That must make you inhuman, or really stupid, to knowingly seek me out.." He stated. I had anticipated this attitude, bad-boy facade when I realized exactly who I was dealing with, and merely smiled. I rolled my eyes, looking over at him, the gold showing through more intensely than before. He stared at me.

"I'm here for answers." I grinned. "That's all, and no one will get in my way."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"More so, a promise." I chuckled. "Just keep your grimy nose out of my business, and we wont have any disagreements." He stared at me, like he was about to take action. "And, don't think I don't know how you and you're little family operate here. I don't trust you. I don't trust any of you. And I especially don't like you. I'm not here to take any of your bullshit. What problems you have here, I don't want anything to do with." I stood and he stood with me. I smirked, never taking my eyes off him as I walked slowly. He followed my steps.

"Maybe I have the answers you're looking for." He said. I cocked my head slightly.

"Really." I'd play his game for a moment.

"Something like 'Me snapping your neck and feeling little remorse about it'. Or maybe, 'getting the hell out of town before we kill you, and still feel no remorse about it'. They both work out." He shrugged.

"It would be wise not to threaten me." I said, stopping when I could clearly make out the street where my complex was. He stopped with me, cocking his head only slightly. "You're not on any of my sides yet, but I doubt the place you want to be, is on my bad. If you thought Klauss was a nightmare, he would be a mere thorn in your foot compared to the pain I will bring down upon you." I started striding towards him, and he took a defensive stance. "Because I will show no remorse, I will give no compassion, and I will not hesitate, in, or out, of public. I do not care about anyone. I could care less about any race that cannot kill me." I let myself pass him, knowing very well he could try something, knowing very well I could break his arm like a twig.

"So choose wisely, Mr. Salvatore. Your actions could be the _death_ of you." I threw over my shoulder before gliding to the green complex with ease. The rustic building called my drunk ass into it. I flitted up the stairs, and stumbled into the apartment.

"It's been _one_ day. Hell, not even that. Did you have to threaten him?" Lissandra greeted me with. I looked over to her, viewing her in the windowsill, glasses on and reading a book. I tilted my head.

"I was making a statement." I replied, lazily striding to the bed. I flopped and kicked off my shoes. Her eyes narrowed behind the thin frames.

"You don't care about anyone, huh?" I rolled my eyes and sighed as I laid back into the comfort of my pillow.

"Lizzy, I care about you. I was making my statement. I told you." She didn't seem convinced as she flipped the page. I groaned before lifting myself from my comfortable position. I snatched the book from her, which she tried to snag back. I folded the page she was on and set the book down, sitting down in front of her with a slight smile. "I couldn't lie to you, of all people. Even if I did, you'd know immediately. You know that." She stared at me, another decryption hidden in the line of her mouth. I tilted my head. "Should I prove my affection for you?" Her eyes widened slightly and I could see the pink rising in her cheeks.

"Tass!" She exclaimed gently. I grinned slyly as she turned away.

"I'd do it, if it meant you'd start truly believing me when I say," I took her chin between my fingers and turned her to face me, "I could not lie to you." I shrugged gently. She took in a long, deep breath before letting it out.

"Fine. I believe you. That doesn't mean it hurts any less." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry, baby~" I teased, and she huffed, going over to her own bed. I chuckled, returning to my pillow and passing out nearly immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 2:_

_The founding families of Mystic Falls are a plotting type. It wasn't difficult to squeeze myself into the secret society they have, being a founding family myself. No one would ever suspect my plans here. Already, I've got the town under my thumb._

I snapped the journal closed and looked out the window. Lizzy went out shopping for us today, going to get some essentials, mostly food... for her. I gave her a special list for my needs, that should keep her preoccupied for most of the day. That will give me time to weasel my way into the town._ Founding families... I guess it would be time to pull out the papers. Oh, yeah, I don't have any._

I stood from the sill and slipped on my flats. I met some mysterious eyes at the bottom of the stairs and stopped. I tilted my head before smirking.

"Let me guess. Bad brother, good brother?" I said. Stephen Salvatore. He had the same demeanor as Damon, but he didn't bother flaunting it, like he had it, but didn't need it to get what he wanted. His hair was a dirtier blond and slicked back, and his original eye color shown out: Hazel. He shrugged.

"I'm not really into that scene." He took a step up the stairs. "Damon mentioned something about being ticked off, and I figured I'd come by and see what had his feathers ruffled." I chuckled at his statement. To think I disturbed the emotional nest of the big brother... That pleased me.

"So, if you're not the good cop today, What are you hoping for, Salvatore number two?" I said as I skipped on by him.

"Well, a name, to start with." He followed me out the door.

"And allow you to go and research who I am with your little witch friend? I think not, really." I chuckled. He gave a chuckle in response.

"You know so much about us, and the town already, it hardly seems fair." He came up next to me and I eyed him, slowing my pace.

"...Fine, but only because you said_ the_ town, and not_ my_ town." I looked forward to see a couple grinning and whispering to each other and narrowed my eyes as they passed. "...Is this town as boring as the buildings?" I asked, looking over at him. He chuckled.

"Aren't we getting off subject?"

"I understand you're having a bit of an immortal problem." I say plainly. His face changes as did his emotions. "So answer my question. Is this town worth it?" I stop at the corner of the street and look at him, an obviously bewildered expression decorating his face.

"Mystic Falls has been my home for... 147 years. I admit, now and again, it has changed, but so have I." He looked around and I watched. His face was serene and... different. "...I think this place should burn." He nearly whispered before turning around and walking away. For some reason, I watched. All my life, I had never seen anyone so heartbroken by all the events of his life.

"Stephen." I called. He paused. Was I feeling nostalgic? Sympathetic? I grimaced. _Something is very wrong with me today.._. "I can't tell you just yet why exactly I'm here." I said. To this, he turned. "Not yet. I have some things to do... But it looks like your getting away from your home on purpose. Why else would you come to see me, and not give me a run down, so much like your brother?" He opened his mouth to say something, but I held up my hand. "If you're feeling as nostalgic as I am... You can come see what I'm up to today. I need to find the Mayor today."

"The Mayor died a couple days ago." He said as he approached me. "And then you show up, mysteriously, just after." I raised my eyebrow.

"You know, you have a strange way of interrogating people." I say. "Even if I wanted the mayor dead to a town I just came to knowing everything about pretty much everyone here, except for that little fact you so graciously gave to me, what benefit would it give me?"

"I don't know. You tell me." He tilted his head. I took a step back and inhaled slightly, looking him over. His demeanor was too spastic to be the Stephen I knew from the journal. Unless he had really changed that much, but then he wouldn't be as bipolar as he'd been portraying himself as. Even the reaper side of himself had a clear path.

"Ooh." I nodded. "You're not Stephen." He smirked to that. "You must be Silas."

"And to think, I was that close to getting you to spill your secrets." He chuckled. "I waited... wanted to see if you'd give it up willingly." He took a few steps forward until he was right above me, peering down into my eyes with a smirk on his face. He looked into them, and his face started to fall. My smile rose.

"I see. You've only been here a short while, and you'd thought you'd get used to getting what you want." I brushed off his shoulder, is if it had lint on it, and adjusted his jacket collar. "You can't read my mind. And, let's face it," I looked up at him with a sincere grin, "You and I both know, that if you interfere with me, I will kill you."

"Did you plan to already?"

"I figured at some point you'd get fed up with my plan. I'm just giving you a little heads up. And, here's the kicker." I shoved my arm through his chest and he groaned loudly. I worked my way through his rib cage and around his heart. "Now, you may not be able to die, but I'm sure you feel a lot of pain." He leaned into me as I squeezed gently. He gasped. "And I'm not like the Salvatore's, or the Gilbert's, or the Forbes, or any of the other founding families. I don't give a damn about my public image. I welcome their knowledge of my existence. And I... Will start... With you. I will find the mistress that holds they key to your life, and I will end it for you." I pulled my arm out and shoved Silas away. He fell to the ground, holding the gaping wound in his chest as I took a gander at my hand.

"Who the fuck are you?" He sneered from the pavement. I smirked.

"Bite me." I said before flitting back to my apartment and slamming the door. I turned to see Lizzy looking petrified at me. "Lizzy, I need this place barricaded as soon as possible." She blinked at me, merely dumbfounded. I tilted my head. "Lizzy, _Now_. Unless you want to meet the immortal." She blinked again and dropped all her groceries to the floor, dipping into the closet and bringing out some of her ritual things. I looked out the window, but I saw no sign of him. I kept a lookout, and listened in on the staircase outside the room, just in case, as she conjoured and chanted. After a few moments, and taking some of the blood from my arm several times, she sighed.

"I'm done." She said. I pulled the curtain to hide us from the outside world, before turning to her. "What did you do?"

"Well, I nearly spilled all my secrets to him, thinking it was Stephen Salvatore." I said, walking to the bathroom. I ran the sink and began washing my arm as she came in.

"And you were going to _willingly_ do this when you thought it _was_ Stephen?" She scoffed as she leaned in the doorway. I flicked my eyes at her. They must've turned gold, because her body shifted backwards at the gesture.

"I planned to show him my works, and maybe get a few things out of him in the process. Nothing major." I returned my attention to washing. "Besides, I did get something useful out of Silas. The mayor just died... I assume by his hand, since he thought it was clever to try and pin it on me." I flicked the water off of my fingers when all the blood washed away, and dried myself with a towel. "Lizzy..." I looked over at her as I leaned on the sink. "We have a lot to do."

_"We?"_ She shook her head. "_You_ have a lot to do. I don't know what the plan is, except that I'm involved."

"It's for your saftey." I pushed passed her to grab the journal, and a few papers here and there. "The immortal can read minds, and the originals can manipulate it out of you, with verveine or without. " I turned to her and she looked slightly miffed, even though her eyes told me she knew I was right. I reached out and touched her shoulder. "I would tell you everything, If I could find a sure way to keep you, and my secrets, safe."

"Yeah...sure." She nudged my hand away and went to the bed to sit. I sighed.

"How should I begin to prove myself?" I asked while sitting next to her. "I feel every day, the more I do, the less you trust me. You _knew_ my plan to begin with when I took you in. Although I can't tell you the details, it doesn't mean I havent wanted to. I want to share my plan with you, but I also have to keep you safe." I ran a hand through my hair. "I could never be so heartless to you. So tell me, what should I do?"

"...You can start by apologizing to the Salvatore." She said flatly. I blinked.

"Come again?"

"If Stephen were to be of use to you, wouldn't Damon?" She game, leaning against the bedpost. I stared at her. "If Silas is in town, that must mean Stephen is out, or missing. So, your next bet is-"

"Damon. Alright, I get it." I stood. "I suppose my greeting was a little... harsh. I'll confront him."

"_Apologize_, Tass." She gave a small warning look to me, and I sighed.

"_Fine!_" I turned and made my way out the door.


End file.
